Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers). Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems (such as touch screens integrated in cellular phones).
While proximity sensor devices have found many applications, engineers continue to seek design alternatives that reduce costs and/or improve sensor performance. In particular, significant attention has been paid in recent years to identifying and reducing the effects of interference on proximity sensors. For example, identifying the effects of noise and other interference generated by display screens, power sources, radio frequency interference and/or other sources outside of the proximity sensor.
However, there remains a continuing need for improvements in the techniques used to identify the effects of interference in proximity sensor devices. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.